The Window
by Kiinari
Summary: What do you see outside? I see green paddy fields of newly grown grass swaying lightly by the wind...little growing buds of red poppies by the roadside. SasuSaku


The window

-

_What do you see outside?_

-

"What do you mean I will have to staying in the middle class ward?! I demand to see your superior now!" he growled angrily at the nurses who were trying to placate him with words without avail. Sasuke might be paralyzed neck down but he was still menacing when he wanted to be. He was the son of the head director of the hospital after all. So how did he ended up in such a lousy ward with such poor ventilation and only one window in the room?! Plus it wasn't air conditioned! And he was rooming with another person too; a female at that, judging from the pastel pink hair.

"I'm sorry Sasuke Uchiha sir but there simply wasn't any more available room at the moment."

"Then make one!"

The nurse stammered fearfully.

"But…but…"

"Sasuke stop being so spoiled."

"Itachi Uchiha sir!"

A tall man in his mid twenties entered the room silencing everyone for a moment. He turned to the nurse to apologize briefly for his brother's insolence before directing his attention back to his bed-ridden brother. Sasuke sulked and tried to look at somewhere else, anywhere except into the eyes of his older brother; those blood red eyes that commanded your total obedience and never tolerate anything else.

"Sasuke act your age and stop this nonsense."

Itachi had made a slight sound of disapproval which often gone unnoticed by most. But for Sasuke, he knew from that that his brother was getting very impatient. Unwilling to disobey despite feeling extremely irritated, he focused his line of sight onto his brother's face.

"Yes _Nii-sama_?" Sasuke hissed venomously. Itachi merely ignored the tone of contempt in his voice and continued.

"Do not give the staff anymore trouble or father will be most displeased."

With that, the older of the two strode out of the room without a second glance back. Sasuke grumbled unhappily before trying to settle down. The female, noticing the heated exchange could not help but smile briefly and commented.

"What a nice brother you have."

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows together before trying to make sense of what the female had spoke.

"What are you talking about? All he does is nag at me over and over again." He replied gruffly attempting to shift his head to get a clearer view of the female. Damn it. He couldn't turn his head to catch even a glance at the female. He had only managed to see the female once when they had been shifting him into the ward.

"At least it shows that he cares about you enough to actually nag at you."

"Right."

He rolled his eyes.

"You know he does. Deep down."

"Shut up."

Sasuke decided to tune out the perky female who suddenly seems to be so talkative all off the sudden.

"You know the view here is great. I can see the vast blue sky and the fields of gold here. It's the rice harvesting season you know? Oh and there's the humongous mountains far off in the distance. The townspeople look so tiny from here! Too bad you can't see it…"

Oh great. Now she is trying to get on his nerves. Sasuke tried to drown out her incessant talking by pressing his head down into the pillows without much avail. How irksome can that bloody woman get? Hopefully, someone would faster move out of the hospital so he can get a room to himself, without that talkative chatterbox.

-

_Brilliant golden yellow fields of daffodils swaying lightly in the streaks of orange red hues by the falling sunset?_

-

"The weather is getting frigidly cold these days. But during this time of the year the lights in the town shine the brightest you know? Especially during the night where the reds and greens with yellows all start to shine brightly besting each other…"

Sasuke used to try tune out the female's long string of mindless chatter but he couldn't help but be drawn to the female's optimism anyway. It had started out with him answering her questions every now and then. The female did not seem to be bothered by the lack of his words. In fact, she had talked enough for both of them to keep the conversation going no matter how one-sided it was. He even tried humoring her once by asking her about what was going outside the windows once. She replied with great enthusiasm, describing the scene to him down to the smallest detail vividly.

"Hey, don't you ever get tired of talking?"

"Nope, not at all."

Sasuke could feel a bright grin aiming at him. He suppressed the urge to snort and continued on snarky.

"Oh really..?"

She laughed and answered.

"Of course not. If I don't talk, you would feel extremely bored don't you? Admit it. You like me talking to you."

He rolled his eyes. She smiled at his childishness, doubling over with laughter.

"Come on, say it."

She teased him. He gave her a neutral grunt and pretended to sleep, signaling the end of the conversation. Sasuke could still hear that mocking tinkle of her laugh before sleep overtook him.

- + -

"What do you see outside?"

It had become a daily routine for him to ask her the question and she would reply almost immediately after he did. The days had been dull and monotonous if not for her. Not that he would openly admit it though.

"The skies are clear but there are still a few fluffy cotton white clouds floating in the air. Oh look, there's a little hummingbird trying to find its nest! But it's going to have a hard time finding a place though, since it is still cold out…poor bird."

It had been nagging Sasuke recently he but he had suddenly realized one day that he had never knew what was her name after staying together and communication with each other in the ward for so long.

"Erm…er…you know I was wondering…"

"Yep?"

"It's nothing."

He could practically imagine her wiggling her eyebrows thoughtfully at him.

"Hey, by the way, is your name Sasuke?"

"Mm.."

"I see."

"You know Sasuke, I never really told anyone this but I always wanted to be a painter when I grow up."

She commented wistfully. Sasuke pondered curiously on the longing tone of her voice.

"Scared that people might laugh at you?"

"No of course not!"

"Right."

"Hey! That's not nice."

He smirked but chose not to reply.

"I never did say I was nice did I? You assume too much sometimes."

-

_Blinding white patches of snow falling slowly like feathers of a swan from the darken steely skies?_

-

"Yo bastard we've come to visit you!"

A blonde burst into the little room cheerfully, his hands carrying a basket full of fruits followed closely by a black haired male who could almost pass off as his twin brother.

"Some friend you are not informing of where you are. I took several weeks to locate where you are!"

"You idiot…"

Sasuke sighed. There goes his peaceful morning. Naruto placed the wicker basket onto the tableside and started to bicker with his rude arrogant but currently bed-ridden rival.

"Tch, I should have known better then to bring up some stuff for you."

"Stupid, who says I wanted it anyway?"

"You…!"

The silent male surveyed the room with his eyes before deciding to finally speak up.

"Aren't you the hospital director's son? Why is your ward so small? Plus you are staying with a female as well." The blonde was suddenly derailed from his thoughts.

"Huh? Female? Where?"

He spun around and noticed the petite frail looking female lying on the bed.

"Oh."

She smiled and waved nonchalantly, indicating that she hadn't minded his intrusion.

"It's okay, you guys may continue. Act as if I'm not here."

"Hey there! How's it like rooming with this unfriendly ice berg?"

She stifled a small bubble of giggle and replied.

"Oh he's not all that bad…erm…?"

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! Nice to meet you!"

He offered his name to her with a sunny grin. She smiled back, staring unseeingly through him.

"You are Sasuke's friend right?"

"Yep."

"No."

"Oi bastard!"

The two began another round of senseless bickering. Only Sai had noticed how strange the female had been while communicating with Naruto.

"I wonder…?"

-

_Lush growth of evergreen of grass growing among the pastel pink and olive tulips?_

-

"The icicles are melting, flowing down creating little rivets of streams through the fields…ahhh, spring is so refreshing. The sight out here just warms you up! Oh look there, the farmers are heading towards the paddy fields. I wonder if they ever get tired of doing it year after year."

He grunted in acknowledgement, his mind drifting somewhere else. They had finally found away to reconnect the nerves in his body and allow him to regain his ability to move once again. But. There was always a condition. The percentage rate of success was extremely low. Also, things might get awry in the operation room and he might not be able to wake up ever again. That and even if he recovered, he would have a hard time learning how to use his muscles again.

Sasuke sighed.

Of course he wanted to be able to move again.

But the risk was there.

"Hey are you listening to me?"

The female, namely Sakura walked towards his bed and towered over him, her face scrunched up in annoyance. He blinked and stared up. This had got to be the first time he had gotten to see her face better. She had pastel pink hair framing her delicate elfin features of pale skin and green olive eyes. That name had fitted her right to the dot. He averted his eyes not wanting to answer.

She growled angrily and stomped back to her bed.

"Fine be that way. I won't talk to you then! See if I care."

He sighed once more.

She huffed.

He grunted.

"Whatever that is bothering you just face it head on and stop irritating me already!"

Sasuke broke out into a light smirk which could have almost been mistaken as a smile.

-

_A bright glowing sun burning ever so proudly in the cloudless blue sapphire sky?_

-

Sakura gasped trying to grab the air with futile efforts. Sasuke never answered. Where was he when she needed him the most? She fell out of the bed coughing, never noticing the red fluid foaming at the edge of her mouth.

"Help me…"

The room was so cold and silent. She could hear noises of people rushing towards her. But oh how they had all seemed so far away…

"Miss Haruno! Miss Haruno…!

- + -

Sasuke opened his eyes wide. He was alive! Yes he was alive! Which means that the operation was a success! He grinned and turned his head ignored the pang of pain due to adrenaline and spoke.

"Hey Sakura, the operation…Sakura?"

He blinked. The bed was empty. Clean and well packed as if no one had slept there before.

Where was she?

"Sakura? Sakura?!"

A group of nurses rushed into the room from the sound of his panicked cries.

"What's going on?"

"Where's the girl?!"

"What girl?"

"That annoying prattler that was always beside me!"

"What are you talking about? Did someone reconnect his nerves wrongly?"

"Sakura!"

"Oh that female…"

"Where is she?" he screamed at the nurses, kicking his sheets wildly trying to leap up from the bed.

"Sakura!"

- + -

A lone figure came into the room, his footsteps pattering softly on the cold tiled floor. He grip the flowers tightly and laid them on the bed which was beside the window trembling slightly.

"The skies out are bright blue and cloudless today you know, I bet you always wanted to see this. The children laughing and playing around in the fields only clad in their underwear and all. They are sweating like pigs I tell you, those patchily clothed farmers, I think they might have disliked their job…."

Sasuke clutched tightly at the cotton white sheets, patches of grey spots slowly appearing on them.

"The sun is shining bright as per usual blazingly white hot, there're more flowers blooming now especially those big yellow flowers called sunflowers…"

He lifted his head and stared at the red brick wall that lay out beyond the window and cried.

That name had really fitted her.

Sakura.

-

_What do you see?_

-

.

.

.

* * *

I listened to this story in class one day. It was supposed to bring in the moral of the happiness is doubled when shared. That and I'm not sure if the patient died in the actual story. Oh and also the patient in the actual story was blind. I'm not sure if Sakura was sight impaired in this fic however.

Reviews por favour?

Luki


End file.
